Unlawful Arrest
by Trufreak89
Summary: Cameron takes Sarah’s advice and practises being an officer of the law. Cameron/Sarah FF.


**Title: **UnlawfulArrest

**Summary: **Cameron takes Sarah's advice and practises being an officer of the law.

**Rating: **M

**A/N: **Set in the episode 'The Demon Hand'.

"You are under arrest." Sarah's eyes widened as Cameron pushed her down against the kitchen table. She felt her hands being pulled behind her back and heard the click of handcuffs.

"What the fuck?" Sarah grunted, bucking back against Cameron's body.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you." Cameron explained, mirandizing her as though she were a cop.

"Cameron!" Sarah growled, turning her head to find Cameron wearing a cop's uniform. "What are you doing?"

"Practising." Cameron replied, as though the answer were obvious. "For tomorrow." Sarah had told her to find out how to act like a cop in order to gain access to the police evidence locker. She'd expected her to look it up on the internet or watch some cop show on television. The last thing she'd expected was to be arrested in her kitchen. She should have been expecting something similar from the impressionable cyborg.

Rolling her eyes Sarah decided on the best way to handle the irksome cyborg. "Great job. You've practised enough. Now let me go."

"No." Cameron's response sounded almost petulant as she pulled Sarah back up to her feet and pushed her firmly against the kitchen counter. "You are under arrest." She smirked as Sarah's scowl deepened, seemingly happy with having control over the older woman. Sarah fidgeted, unnerved by how aroused she felt at the sight of Cameron in the police uniform. Deciding she didn't want to have a conversation with Cameron about sexual desire she continued to threaten her.

"You're going to pay for this girlie…now undo these damn cuffs."

Sarah huffed as Cameron roughly turned her around and began undoing the cuffs. "I think this constitutes as police brutality." Cameron offered her knowledge of law and order.

"Give me the cuffs." Sarah growled, rubbing her wrists. Cameron took a step closer to hand the metal cuffs over. She hadn't expected the attack from the older woman. Taking hold of the nightstick she pulled it from Cameron's belt and slammed it against the back of the blonde's knees, sending her crashing to the floor. Taking her chance Sarah pulled Cameron's hands behind her back and snapped the cuffs around her wrists.

"I'll show you police brutality." There was something overpowering about having the younger woman at her mercy. No not a woman, a machine. She pulled her to her feet, pushing her back against the refrigerator. She held the nightstick raised in her hand but paused as she found Cameron staring up at her with wide innocent eyes that couldn't possibly belong to a soulless machine.

Dropping the baton she growled in frustration, torn between beating Cameron and comforting her. Sighing she stepped closer to her, wrapping her arms around her waist in an attempt to hug her. A simple gesture that Cameron understand and was easier than apologising to a machine. Cameron however misinterpreted the gesture and moved her head to place her lips on Sarah's. Sarah's eyes widened at the contact, her entire body stiffening. Cameron took her lack of movement to be compliance and deepened the kiss, slipping her tongue inside of Sarah's mouth.

Finally Sarah reacted, wrenching away from her touch. "What the hell do you think you were doing!" Sarah repeated her earlier question, trying to control the surge of emotions that were threatening to overcome her. From anger to excitement and fear to arousal.

"Kissing?" Cameron grinned, stepping forward to initiate the act again. She grunted as Sarah slammed her back against the fridge, a hand on either side of her head. Sarah stood over her, panting from the effort it took to push the terminator back.

"Fuck." Sarah cursed as she lunged forward, claiming Cameron's lips, her arousal getting the better of her. Her hands wrapped around Cameron's waist, pulling her firm body against her own. Cameron attempted to pull her hands forward but found the handcuffs stopping her from moving them. She was about to snap them when Sarah removed the key from Cameron's pocket and began unfastening them. "Ah ah girlie, you'll need those later."


End file.
